zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
List of Zoids Video Games
This is a list of computer and video games based on the Zoids franchise. Games are listed in order of their initial release. Zoids: The Battle Begins (C64 & Spectrum) In 1985-6, Martech released a home computer game, Zoids: The Battle Begins, for the C64 and ZX Spectrum, based on the Original European Zoids Release. The plot revolved around the destruction of Zoidzilla: players would assume control of a Spiderzoid and hunt for the lost parts of Zoidzilla in order to repair him and defeat the Red Zoid forces. Zoids: Battle of the Middle Continent (MSX, NES) Zoids: Chuuou Tairiku no Tatakai was initially released in late 1987, for the MSX2 and the NES. Zoids 2: The Revenge of Zenebas (NES) Zoids 2: Zenebas no Gyakushuu was released in January 27, 1989 for the NES. It is a sequel to the previous "Battle of the Middle Continent" game. Zoids: Legend (Game Boy) Zoids: Densetsu was released on the 15th of June, 1990 for the Game Boy. The game was a side scrolling shooter where the player would control a Shield Liger, Gojulas, or a Mad Thunder as they advance through an endless barrage of enemy Zoids. Each Zoid had a slightly different playstyle and projectile. Zoids: Apocalypse (NES, Wii) Zoids: Mokushiroku was released on the 21st of December in 1990. Gameplay-wise, the game is a strategy game wherein a player controls units, however, when two units engage each other in battle, the game shifts into an action-oriented format. The game recreated some important battles from the Battle Story. One of the unique features of the game is the ability to choose whether it plays like a turn-based strategy game, or a real time strategy game. There are also earthquakes that occur during gameplay that would alter the terrain, sometimes opening up new routes or revealing previously unaccessible upgrades. This game was only released in Japan. It was later re-released in 2009, as one of games available on the Wii's Virtual Console. Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker's Story (Game Boy Color) Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen ''' was initially released on the 4th of August for the Game Boy Color. It was set in the Chaotic Century timeline and was a turn-based RPG. See the main page for more details. Zoids: Empire VS Republic (PS1) '''Zoids: Teikoku vs Kyouwakoku was released on the 20th of November, 2000, for the Playstation. Liger Zero: Mythical Silver Beast (Game Boy Color) Shirogane no Juukashin Liger Zero was initially released on the 15th of July, 2001, for the Game Boy Color. It revolved around an original story and was a turn-based RPG. Unlike the Geno Breaker's story that came before it, this game's battles were one-on-one, rather than team-based (although the player had a team of Zoids, these could only be used one at a time). See the main page for more details. Zoids Battle Card Game (PS1) A game based on the Zoids Trading Cards line was released for the Playstation on the 26th of July, 2001. Zoids Saga (Game Boy Color) The first game in the Zoids Saga franchise, Zoids Saga was released on the 30th of November, 2001 for the Game Boy Color. It was a turn-based RPG wherein the player controlled a team of Zoids. Its plot was a crossover from the other Zoids media, but it had its own original characters, cast, and Zoids as well. See the main page for more details. Zoids 2: Helic Republic VS Guylos Empire (PS1) Zoids 2: Helic Republic VS Guylos Empire was released on the 21st of February, 2002 on the Playstation. The game pits the Helic Republic against the Guylos Empire. Players move the more than 100 different Zoid units to try and beat the computer-controlled enemy forces. There is also a two-player versus mode where players pit their Zoids against each other. Zoids VS (Gamecube) On the 21st of February, 2002, the fist of the Zoids VS series was released. It was an action game that revolved around an original plot and cast in the war between the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire. See the main page for more details. Cyber Drive Zoids (Game Boy Advance) Kiju no Senshi Hyuu was released on the 18th of July, 2003. It was a Roleplaying game set in the Zoids series, and was sold as a special edition package bundled with a Diablo Tiger Beta toy. Both versions include an infrared adapter. This adapter, along with the game, made it possible to control the Cyber Drive Zoids wirelessly via the GBA. The GBA's R and L buttons are used for shifting, while the D-Pad moves the Zoid forwards and backwards. A fires the weapons, and B controls leaping. When controlling the Zoid, the GBA screen shots a special cockpit with information and read-outs. The RPG takes elements from both Zoids Saga and Zoids Assult game types, but features polygonal representations of Zoids as well as hand-drawn story segments. Zoids: Battle Legends (Gamecube) Zoids VS II'' was initially released in Japan on the 4th of September, 2003, and continued the Zoids VS franchise. It was released in the west on the 4th of September, 2004, under the name Zoids: Battle Legends. See the main page for details. Zoids Legacy (GBA) The second game in the Zoids Saga series, '''Zoids Saga II was initially released in Japan on the GBA. It was released in the west under the name Zoids Legacy. It follows a new protagonist, but maintains many of the previous game's elements, such as the battle system and the crossover nature of the plot. It is infamous for its notably poor translation, and the game is rife with not only gramatically incorrect sentences, but also contains many typographical errors as well. See the main page for more details. Zoids VS III (GC) Zoids VS III was released on the 30th of September, 2004, and continued the Zoids VS franchise. It was once again released on the Gamecube. See the main page for more details. Zoids Struggle (PS2) Zoids Struggle was released on the 18th of November, 2004, and was the first Zoids game to be released on the Playstation 2. The game included a story mode which loosely followed the television series. Zoids in this game were also customizable allowing the player to upgrade parts by earning points in other areas of the game. The game was re-released on the 27th October, 2005, for the GameCube as Zoids: Full Metal Crash. Zoids Saga Fuzors (GBA) Zoids Saga Fuzors was released on the 16th of December, 2004, for the GBA. It continued the Saga franchise with a new protagonist, and was also the first in the series to include characters from the Fuzors anime series. See the main page for details. Zoids Infinity Fuzors Zoids Infinity Fuzors was released on the 17th of February, 2005, for the Playstation 2. Based on an arcade game, players could control Zoids in wide-open feilds much like the Zoids VS series. The story mode followed a pilot named Lance in his quest to become the ultimate Zi-Fighter. Zoids Tactics (PS2) Released on the 11th of August, 2005, Zoids Tactics is a tactical RPG in which the player builds armies of Zoids to battle computer enemies. Zoids Saga DS: Legends of Aracadia The fourth game in the Zoids Saga franchise, Zoids Saga DS was released on the 1st of December 2005. It returned to the first Zoids Saga protagonist, but included more series, such as the Genesis anime line, and a character from the Generations story. See the main page for details. Zoids Card Colosseum (Arcade) Zoids Card Colosseum was an arcade game that tied in to the trading card game. The arcade was released on the 31st of December, 2005. Zoids Infinity EX Neo (Xbox 360) The next game in the Infinity franchise, Zoids Infinity EX Neo was released on the 30th of March, 2006. It is an extended version of the original arcade and players could play against each other online through Xbox Live. Zoids Dash (DS) Zoids Dash' is an action title released for the Nintendo DS on the 15th of June, 2006. It is a mission-based game that allows the player to control three Zoids. As is standard for Zoids games, parts are earned to upgrade the Zoids. Zoids Online Wars Zoids Online Wars was released on the 7th of November, 2006, and ran until the 25th of December, 2007. It was a pay-to-play online game with a battle format similar to that of the Zoids Saga series in which players would battle over the internet. Subscribers were given the chance to purchase a limited edition Shield Liger Commander model. Zoids Battle Colosseum (DS) '''Zoids Battle Colosseum was released on the 30th of November, 2006. Zoids Assault (X-Box 360) Zoids Alternative was released on the 18th of October, 2007, for the X-Box 360. It was later released in the West on the 9th of September, 2008, under the name Zoids Assault. Zoids Assault is a strategy RPG that features a military look (less organic) for the Zoids. The game received generally poor reviews. =Third Party Zoids Games= Super Robot Wars K Although, not exclusively a Zoids game, Super Robot Wars K (for DS) is the first game in the Super Robot Wars series to feature Zoids in it. Super Robot Wars is a tactics style game, which features mecha from many different anime. In SRW K, the Zoids that appear are based of the Zoids Genesis Anime. The inclusion of Zoids into a SRW game came as a surprise to many fans, as the SRW franchise is owned by Bandai, one of Tomy's (the owner of Zoids) largest competitors. The storyline of Super Robot Wars K is a crossover of several series, such as Gun X Sword, Gundam SEED, Gaiking and several others, as well as "original generations" characters- a portion of the cast who exist only in the Super Robot Wars franchise. The sections relevant to Zoids, while being altered to accommodate for the other series, is largely kept close to the anime, and follows Ruuji as he fights against the Digald Forces. As such, in addition to the many Zoids, there are many Zoids Genesis characters and places as well, from main ones, like the Digald capital, Jiin and the Bio Tyranno to relatively minor ones, like Tize and his Brastle Tiger, or Muteki-Dan's multi-colored Molgas. In terms of gameplay, Super Robot Wars K is very similiar to the Advance Wars or Fire Emblem franchises, using a grid-based system where the player controls units, moves them, selects attacks, etc. The player can also level up pilots and customise their machines, as well as choose from some of the branching story modes (such as choosing between following the pilots from Fafner or Jeeg). In terms of utility, Zoids are not the best units in the game. Even without subjective considerations, such as which units to spend money improving, or which pilots to use, all Zoids suffer from a massive stat penalty when fighting in space, which limits their usefulness as the game progresses. No crossover Super Robot Wars games have been released outside of Japan. Certain games were released, under the name Super Robot Taisen (presumably to avoid conflict with the TV show Robot Wars), but these have only featured Original Generations characters, or otherwise, characters owned by Bandi-Namco (such as Xenosaga's KOS-MOS), and therefore do not contain any third-party content (such as Zoids). Super Robot Gakuen Being a spin-off game that predominately features mechs that are recycled from Super Robot Wars W and K, Super Robot Gakuen (Super Robot School) once again features some of the Genesis-line Zoids and pilots. While Gakuen has an extensive game roster (due to having the combined rosters of K and W, as well as some new units), it features fewer Zoids than K does, presumably due to the DS' memory limitations. In terms of gameplay, Gakuen is not a typical Super Robot Wars game, and follows characters based in a fictional school, who duel their robots in a fashion similar to the Zoids Saga series. This game is not a grid-based tactics game, nor does it follow characters from any anime series. The player buys robots by winning battles and then spending their coins in a lottery and assembles a team. Each unit takes up a certain amount of slots on the team. The more powerful units, like the Genesic GaoGaiGar, or Bio Tyranno take up more space, while weaker ones, like the Bamburian or Zakus, take up less. The units, as well as having standard stats, like ammo and energy, have a time stat, and the amount of time they take determines how fast and how many times they can act in a turn. The player, when not in battles, walks around the school where they either progress the plot through scripted event battles, or participate in minor battles with people in the school. As with all crossover Super Robot Wars games, this has not been released outside of Japan. External links *Zoidscore page for Zoids Alternative (Japanese). *Official site for the Zoids Infinity series (Japanese). Category:Lists Category:Zoids video games